


Love and Happiness

by Ending_To_Begin



Series: A Monster in Paris Drabbles/Stories. [2]
Category: Un monstre à Paris | A Monster in Paris (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Evolution, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Triangles, Music, Music Creation, Potions, Requited Love, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ending_To_Begin/pseuds/Ending_To_Begin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francoeur Loves Lucille, but she loves Raoul... She loves Francoeur in a different way and so, Francoeur finds happiness in a simpler way.</p><p>He will grow and change as this story progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There is Love

**Author's Note:**

> 1 am and I wrote the beginning of this up... :) a very short first chapter- the start of a longer story. Not sure when I will update.

The moment she stood and tried to be strong, if for only one, was the exact moment Francoeur’s hope was rekindled and his wounded heart began to repair. 

He had seen signs and heard suggestions, but Francoeur never thought it to be near and true as it was. That nagging, insistent feeling jumped from the back of his mind to the forefront faster than even he, himself could go the moment he heard her call out to the man in her peril… Their friend and one of his ‘creators’.. The man she could love because he was a man, because they knew more of eachother than Francoeur even knew of himself.

His heart took a heavy blow that day. He wasn’t sure he could survive that even if he somehow managed to survive Maynott’s chase.

Luckily, just as the shot that would have killed him was fired, the effects of the potion wore off and he returned to his normal size. Though, where he expected for all of it to disappear and to return to his former, comparably primitive mind, the rest of the effects seemed permanent- just as his broken heart.  
He was able to see and hear the grief on his friend’s faces form the chapeaux without being able to tell them he was alright- giving birth to another of his unique songs- Love is in the soul. He decided to keep his presence concealed for once, the wound in his chest preventing him from simply calling out…

Until that moment… 

He was resting on the soft feathers of Lucille’s ‘angel’ wings, simply watching the scene unfold, unable to deny himself one last glimpse of the woman he loved more than he understood... 

When Raoul told her how much the world loved her, it did not stop her tears.  
Only when the man chose to ask her to sing for Francoeur, just for him and his memory, did she seem to find some strength.

He could have chosen to give himself away before she took her place on the stage, but instead, another idea came to him.. A song.

When nothing else in the world could help lift the beautiful Lucille back into the world with any measure of happiness, just hearing his voice had done it. All it took was an instant and, as she bloomed like a flower, his heart filled with overwhelming joy.

Perhaps she did not love him the way he loved her, but she loved him. It was enough for him. Knowing that she cared and loved him at least that much allowed him to reach peace and happiness just by being in her presence once again.


	2. A Problem Afoot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, seems Lucille has something on her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Small voice* Please don't kill me for updating this story instead of the others... I found this while browsing through the my other stories that I'm trying to progress. I already had it all written up and so I'm posting it, as jumbled as it is (though I probably should add/edit a bit more, it can be left as it is for now).
> 
> I am trying really, really hard to get the other stories updated and at least two others should have another chapter by the end of the week if all goes according to plan :)
> 
> ~~Enjoy!~~

Nearly two years since Francoeur had ‘joined’ the human world and he found was doing quite well for himself. Many changes had happened in and around him, but some things remained the same. 

Francoeur and Lucille still performed at the L'Oiseau Rare, but seasonally- to keep it interesting. Francoeur’s passion for music had not left him- in fact he had scores and scores of one-of-a-kind music written.  
He also needed to get doused with one of the professor’s potions at intervals to stay the size, though they were fewer and further in between.  
And, as ever, he still felt deeply for the lovely human Lucille.

The things that changed were all profound, though most were subtle.

As Francoeur spent more time as a larger-than-life size he learned how to do many new tasks. He learned extremely quickly to do simple tasks like sewing, cooking, and writing and learned harder tasks just as easily, if a bit slower. Talking had been a challenge, but only because Francoeur was extremely shy. He still stayed mostly quiet, using chirps and coos when he wanted to interject, but he did manage to hold conversations when it was needed.  
It was odd, but as he needed the professor’s enlarging serum less and less, his body began to adapt and alter. 

He would not have even noticed if his friends had not.  
Since the first few things began to change, he went to stay with the professor and Charles and help them with their work. He stayed in the emporium most of the time, save for performance nights and on rare visits to his friends’ homes.

He led a pleasant, but quiet life and enjoyed every minute of it, that is, until Lucille came for a visit one day.

The professor was away on another conference, this one discussing rapid evolution- the newest project they were working on- being able to help something adapt without speeding the aging process- so Charles and Francoeur had the emporium to themselves.

Francoeur knew someone had entered before Charles had, having been sitting in a tree nearby the door watching the moonrise.  
He immediately sprung down to ground level to greet whoever it was.

Lucille let out a small shriek as he landed in front of her, unused to the area and not having seen Francoeur for several months- the Rare bird having been closed for renovations.

He chirped gently to let her know who he was and she was suddenly right there clinging to him for dear life.

“Francoeur,” she sounded upset and relieved at the same time.

Francoeur wrapped three of his arms around the woman and used his extra one to tilt her face towards him. It was streaked red from tears. Even as she looked at him, a few more leaked from her green eyes. Francoeur softly cooed at her, as much a question as it was meant to comfort. She simply pulled her head out of his grip and buried it into his chest, sobbing.

He didn’t know what to do other than hold her and help her through whatever was going on.  
By the time she had managed to calm down a bit, Charles had found them and was offering a tissue. Francoeur took it from the monkey with a polite nod and offered it to Lucille. She took it with a mumbled ‘thank you’ and held it to her nose.

The poor woman was distraught. Francoeur clicked his mandibles at the monkey to convey as such and he dutifully went off to set up some tea.

Francoeur chirped at Lucille in warning before carefully lifting her from the ground, adjusting so he carried her at a better angle, and then jumped his way to the emporium’s small kitchen.

Lucille started at the sudden movements, but other than that, she remained silent. She didn’t make a sound until she had been set down at a table with a cup of tea matched with two others- one each for Charles and Francoeur. Even then, it was minimal; a simple ‘thank you.’

Francoeur nodded his appreciation and sat across from her. The table was small enough that he could reach her if necessary, but he felt it was best to give her a little bit of space if she wanted to talk- which she did.

“Francoeur,” she started again, “… I am so sorry for coming to you like this. It wasn’t very rational of me… but it’s better than leaving Paris altogether in a fit.”

Both Charles and the flea sat up straighter at that. Francoeur cooed softly several times in alarm, but gestured for her to continue- she had their full attention.

“I… I just don’t know what to do anymore, Francoeur,” her voice shook, threatening tears again. “Raoul is so obsessed with his renovated hunk-of-junk and is completely ignoring me! I thought, with the wedding coming up, he’d stop tinkering so much and focus on the important things… It’s been like this for months and it’s driving me insane. He won’t even say good-morning to me unless he’s seen ‘Catherine’ first anymore. He has to always check to see if she’s there, which she always is, and make sure she’s functioning properly for making deliveries… every single morning.”

Francoeur was extremely confused. Sure, he had always loved his vehicle, but, in the past, Raoul had also put the machine aside for his love of Lucille. Lucille was the most important thing in the world to him… wasn’t she?

Lucille’s frustrated and hurt look grew until she burst into tears again, crying into her hands. “He just… I don’t know… It’s terrible to fell less loved than that thing. I am jealous of a car… of a CAR!”

Francoeur reached out to take Lucille’s hands in two of his own. She managed to look up at him and he smiled.

“We can talk to him,” he said softly, gesturing to Charles and himself with an extra hand. The monkey nodded, as intuitive and willing as ever.

“You’d do that?” Lucille seemed stunned. “But, what if I’m overreacting and acting too sensitive? I can’t ask you to do that Francoeur,” she said sadly, “I probably should not have come here to bother you in the first place…”

With that, Francoeur placed a finger of his last free hand over Lucille’s mouth to quiet her fears.  
He followed the gesture with a shake of his head and another smile, signifying that he didn’t mind, he was always willing to help his friends. He felt a bit sad that she did not remember that more often, but happy that she had, inadvertently, asked for that help.


End file.
